


-792

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Nonbinary Character, Other, Shipping Hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: mention of blood/injuries</p>
    </blockquote>





	-792

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mention of blood/injuries

Prompto stands their ground because the blood dripping from between their fingers leaves them little choice. Even then, it’s less standing than half-crouching, their hobble leaving them peering up, clutching the ripped knee of their pants. "Guys?”

Noctis and Ignis are still speaking privately, not too far away but far enough that Prompto has to strain to eavesdrop. They think they hear  _straight to the exit_  and,  _can’t fight like this_.

_Looks really bad._

_We’ll come back later._

It had just slipped out in the midst of the pain and disappointment, with these injuries, _I’m nothing but a_ – "Nothing but a burden? Is that it?“ Gladiolus rounds on them like they aren't crouched and bleeding. They grit their teeth and bite back something about kicking a man when he’s down.

"Was that what you thought a few days ago, when Noct keeled over?” The rest of the group fall into hushed silence, Ignis and Noctis watching them intently, eyes darting from Gladiolus down to Prompto and back again.

Noctis' bottom lip shows the slightest hint of a wobble, his expression ten shades closer to hurt than the anxiety it had been hovering at while he was explaining that his magic was all tapped out and Prompto would have to cope with the injury until they got back to camp.

They shake their head. “Of course not.” That isn’t good enough for Gladio. “Then what makes you the burden? Huh?” Ignis takes a quick step forward, ready to interrupt, and Prompto is grateful in the split-second before Gladio turns around, facing the opposite way and demands, “Get on my back.”

There’s a long moment of silence, and then they think they hear one of the others start to giggle, but they can’t tear their eyes away to ascertain which one.

"What?"

"My back."

Gladiolus sets his hands on his hips, elbows at an angle and forearms ready to support Prompto's legs. “Get on,” he says over his shoulder, “or I’ll pick you up and carry you myself.”

"I…” As much as Prompto wants to hesitate, the pain is radiating out in waves and every inch of their body is screaming at them to sit down and take the pressure off. Blood pitter-patters onto the ground beneath them. They sigh, and accept. “Alright.”

At last, Ignis does step forward. He looks more bemused than they've ever seen him, offers his arm to support them as they clamber onto Gladio's back. They leave a few red smears in their wake, settling their arms over Gladio's shoulders and wrapping their legs around his waist as much as they can.

There are winces and hushed  _ows_ every other second, but eventually they manage it and Gladio straightens up, supporting their weight with unsurprising ease. He doesn’t even grunt.

Noctis and Ignis have already started the long walk back towards the cave's entrance. Gladiolus falls into step behind them, and the jostling from Prompto's position is unpleasant, but definitely preferable to walking.

"It's no problem,“ Gladiolus says, watching straight ahead. "Just don’t say that about yourself again, alright?” Prompto tightens their hold around his neck, hoisting theirself up from their slump with a huff of exertion they hope he doesn’t hear.

"We would’ve kept going if I hadn't got hurt."

Gladio snorts. "Yeah, and if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have gotten this far to begin with."

He has a point, but they don't tell him so. They rest, forehead against his neck, and watch from the corner of their eye as they pass through the rest of the cave.

Prompto's leg still hurts, but it’s a lot easier to cope with when they're surrounded by their team – partially because one of them is physically supporting them, and partially because they'd rather be eaten alive by goblins than cry right now. 

A few feet in front, Noctis clears his throat and… sways. Once, to the left. He turns his whole body in his effort to glance at Ignis, who is looking the other way. Noctis frowns, and stumbles again, to the other side this time and much more dramatically. He almost trips as he deliberately bumps into Ignis' side.

Ignis continues not to notice, and puts his hands in his pockets. Prompto grins, privately, against the back of Gladio's vest; they know jealousy when they see it.

Noctis looks back at them again, deepens his frown, and finally pokes Ignis in the arm. "Hey, Iggy?", he begins. “My legs are kinda tired…”

“Maybe next time, Highness,” Ignis replies.


End file.
